


Dark Servant

by RGraves



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens
Genre: Ben Solo - Freeform, Chewbacca - Freeform, F/M, Han Solo - Freeform, Jedi, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Luke Skywalker - Freeform, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Rey - Freeform, Sith, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, bb8 - Freeform, finn - Freeform, supreme leader snoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This started as a ruff draft of how I thought the sequel to the force awakens should go and the relationship between Rey and Kylo Ren should go however at the end it turns into pure fandom mostly it explores the telepathic abilities of the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Servant

  
**Dark Servant**

**Nozgoth** **Temple** **location** **Classafied**

Kylo fell back on to the cold metal floor his black scar was still painful he could still now feel the burning of his grandfathers lightsaber when he fell bested by a girl, A scavenger rat and the traitor FN-2187 or Finn as he was now known the resistance hero who Ultimately was responsible for destroying Starkiller base the Resistance Scum no "Again" commanded the cold indifferent voice of his Master supreme leader Snoke, "Perhaps the general is right, your feelings cloud your judgement, your anger will no longer save you not against Skywalker" Ren pulled himself up tired and breathing heavy "Forgive me Supreme Leader, if I could just rest"  
With just a twist of his mutilated face Snoke had influenced the force to pull on Kylos  
Heart dragging him in extreme pain as Kylo let out a silent scream when Kylos face was just an inch away from Snokes he looked deep into Kylos eyes "Skywalker is not RESTING" and pushed Kylo back on to the ground and opened his releasing lighting from his palm, Kylo writhed in pain "PLEASE"  
"You are week Kylo"

"I'm not WEEK"

"Then Prove it discipline your mind"

" Ahhhhhhhhhh"

**Lightyear town Planet Pamera**

They was tired of getting supplies from the town of late Luke had agreed to help her but Luke was not the Jedi legend she had heard so much off Luke had tried to show her meditation methods, Rey could not understand them deep meditation had frightened her since she had touched the Lightsaber, She had seen Kylo Ren kill his fellow Jedi the anger and the hatred was to much she had no idea how much pain he had inside his soul Ren was angry not just normal angry a raging anger in his bones, It had to be because of his former Jedi master Luke but Luke was still grandmaster the Jedi are now needed more than ever if Ren was to return Rey may not be able to beat him a second time he was strong with the force and a more experienced dullest, Now that she looks back she can only be thankful Ren was most likely out of practise not yet a Sith Lord and thanks to Chewie wounded, Rey was fighting him while he was in from great Disadvantage, A mistake he surely would not make again.

Rey walked past the local Bar this Town was mostly modest and friendly but this bar had one single door and was located under the surface, most likely full of unsavoury characters or those who don't want to be found for crimes against the First Order and resistance alike. Against her better judgement she went to the door with her bag of supplies then a huge gorilla looking Alien blocked her path "Back off, no place for little girls" Rey choose to back off this creature did not seem weak minded enough for her to influence just yet.

Luke's lightsaber was floating in several pieces in the air before him as he sat in meditation position putting it back together by influencing the force Rey barged In "Your late"  
"Maybe you should go scavenging and bargaining for food on this useless planet we're so far away from everyone we know who could help us the first order has probably forgotten we exist" Luke looked up at her connecting the lightsaber in seconds "You could run from here to the other side of the galaxy or pass beyond the outer rim but I assure you Snoke will never abandon the hunt, you are his biggest threat and he knows it" with that Luke stood up and left the tent. Rey looked down at the ground and left her bag down she then followed Luke outside "I'm sorry but my freinds they need help Kylo will kill them an anyone who he believes know where I am I have to stop him" Luke turned to her "The force is strong in my family I have it, my father had it, my sister has it and you have that power to, Ben is strong he always was strong, he was the best Lightsaber combatant he needed to be trained at a more difficult form which I could not teach because I did not know, the form was mastered once by Jedi master Mace Windu, Vapad it is the most lethal and dangerous form of Lightsaber combat I gave him the manuscripts and he trained relentlessly until he mastered it, I could not look Han and Leia in the Eye because I tried to guide him as his teacher but I knew that truly the student had surpassed the teacher an I failed him" he turned to Rey with a tear in his eye "I failed him Rey and I will fail you to"  
Rey had tears in her eyes she then mutters through her tears "you know"  
"I do"

**Nozgoth Temple location Classafied**

Kylo was following the Supreme Leader deep into the the Temple into the heart of the temple until they stood before an archway "Here is where it began, These walls are stained with blood Kylo you master of the Knights of Ren, you have been shown how to wield power there must always be two one with power and one to crave it pass this last test and you will have earned your training" Snoke looked down at Ren he breathed in deeply before he entered the room the archway disappeared as shadows covered the large room he could not see the Ceiling or the archway from which he entered a drop of rain fell and then an others and another until it was a stork an tie fighters where fighting against X wings above him, Storm troopers battled the The Resistance aside him then he looked just in front of him Finn the traitor, "Traitor" he shouted and launched forward slashing through him with his lightsaber he cut Finn in two half's, all of a sudden it was all gone back to complete darkness until he heard crying he followed it there in that room before him the doors slid open it was Rey the girl the scavenger that bested him, "His anger rose to the surface and he powers up his lightsaber and prepared to strike, but he could not bring his lightsaber down upon her she looked up and seen him "Ben I.... I Lov..." Snokes red lightsaber stabbed right through Rey an she fell forward into Rens arms "Noooooo" as Snoke stood before Ren the vision of Rey had vanished "so you care for the desert RAT!" Snokes disappointment was obvious "you will go to the swamp planet of Dagobah look for a cave there you will find what you have lost Kylo".  
"What of Skywalker?"

"For now that's not your concern Ren"

"As you wish Supreme Leader"

"The girl may yet be of use bring her to me, And may consider her as your prize I've seen what you want your secret shame" Kylo could feel the flush come over him "The girl is strong, I see your thoughts your warrior princess by your side in life, In battle, In bed" Snoke sniffed in again steeping back for a moment "Perhaps she can be turned if not by your persuasion, Then by torment if you have the stomach for it Kylo"  
Ren looked up hopefull and eager that the girl would be his and his alone exactly what yearned for "She will join us master I will not fail, by the grace of your training"  
Snoke looks down upon his kneeling Apprentice a glimmer of light revealed the many scars upon the battle hardened face of the Supreme Leader "You have completed your training but you are not yet a Sith Lord, Remember there is only Power and those too week to seek it"

As Kylo boarded is ship Snoke and Genral Hux exchanged looks "He cares for the girl he's a threat Supreme Leader"

"No General, this does not mean the girl cares for him, there must always be two one to have power and one to crave it, what better way to select my apprentice than tryouts"

"Soon we will defeat the resistance"

"The resistance will only die with Organa, and I leave that to you Genral"

"I will bend them to your iron will Supreme Leader"

"Good now I must go"

"Supreme Leader what of Skywalker and the girl?"

"The girl will leave Skywalker soon my plan is already in motion, as for Skywalker" Snoke pushed a button opening a vault which raised a small tower holding a black lightsaber Snoke Reached out and grabbed and raised to his face  
"I'll deal with him myself"

Rey was meditating by the the River on the green the animals around her were calm she could feel the water the air the fresh air the summer breeze on her face, Han she could see his face "I need someone who appreciates the falcon" the darkness "BEN", Chewie screams, Kylos roar "That lightsaber belongs to ME!", Rey snaps sending a blast of the force in every direction and in the river causes waves. She began to cry "Rey" she looked up it was Luke "It's time"

"What ?" She replied wiping away her tears "I'm going to train you I know my sister wants you to bring him back I know you looked into his soul the force connection between you two is strong, I pray that he is as of yet unaware of your connection"

"Are you saying he can read my mind"

"Read it, control it, in time unhinge it, Snoke will have trained him he'll be stronger he'll be faster"

"I can beat him I will bring him to General Organa"

"We shall see, Rey let's begin the river has a strong current see the stones over there, build yourself a path using the force"

"I'll try"

"No" said Luke pointing his metal hand at her "Do our do not, there is no try"

"But"

"I know I never got it either" he said and sat on a rock nearby

"Ok" said Rey "I can do this" she said breathing heavily

After the 43rd try Rey had finally managed to lift her first Rock which was not very big only the size of BB8 and she could only hold in the air for a few minutes before falling to the ground breathing heavy, sweating and exhausted "It's too hard I can't move it I need the motivation, th... the"

"The anger, do you mind" Luke said holding his hand to his temple, Rey shook her head and Luke tapped into her mind all the pain the loneliness, the hurt, the pain and the abandonment the girl crying as her family left her on Jakku with Unkar Plutt, they probably had no choice or no other means of payment or even simpler didn't care the Galaxy was crueller than the orginaly believed all those years ago, when Obi Wan showed him the ways of the force this girl had so much more anger than he anticipated showing her the power of the force will either save her or consume her, he could see her desire Black curls dark eyes staring into her intently forcing his lightsaber against hers "YOU NEED A TEACHER" then saw a warm embrace it was undoubtedly her freind Finn the rouge Storm trooper "I came back for you" it led then to calm in the storm of her mind a small girl inside an old empire snow walker scratching a line on the wall and she pulled her blanket round her an began to sing  
"All the stars in the night are shining bright  
the star Lord eyes Safire blue Like the oceans Nark  
over high mountains And deepest seas the  
star Lord is waiting for me  
As he gives the star ring thisnight the star Lord will  
Marry me under the moon of the willow tree, the star lord  
Is waiting for me"

"Rey , thank you For that memory it was beautiful I'd all but forgotten people sing" Rey began to tear up "I didn't even think I could remember that I don't know where I learned song only that it's the only song I know, I don't even know if my parents sang it to me my my mother or my father, what kind of bastard was I that no one came, no one came to claim me, Why didn't they love me" Rey pulled her Knees to her face "No One" Luke stood up he closed his eyes and waved his hand over the rocks as they moved as if they where weightless to build a bridge across the river, Rey looked in disbelief at the bridge forming right before her eyes by nothing more than Luke willing it to happen she turned back "I... I do.. don't believe it" Luke took one huge breath "And that is why you fail"

**Planet Dagobah**

The landing ship came down from the dark clouds, Kylo maned the ship himself Snoke was clear in his instruction Kylo must face this test alone, Kylo stepped off the ship he could smell at least 8 differnt scents off shit and god knows what the other scents where, but suddenly he felt this overwhelming sensation power, real power just whisper in the swamp calling his name "Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren" Kylo marched off into the swamp without hesitation. "Over here" the whispering was guiding him deep into the swamp, "This way" Kylo marched forward it was getting louder but his ship was lost now he forgot where it was but he did not care the power he craved was hidden in this cesspool somewhere, he could feel it the power he was drawn to it "Where is it?, WHERE?" Kylos temper had finally boiled as he powered up his lightsaber and slashed through the trees in front of him "Ahhhhhh" the last tree led to a dark cave in front of him Kylo lifted his mask off and sat it on the rock beside the cave, he reached his hand out "I feel it, The power" Kylo entered "Han it's a boy" his mothers voice said "Your a father" Han Solo was holding a child in front before Kylos eyes "Hey kiddo, I'm your daddy wait till you meet your uncle Chewie" he heard his mothers voice again from his other side "Ben your a very special boy like Uncle Luke I know you didn't mean to hurt those boys" and then from the other side his fathers voice "Ok kid your uncle Luke is going to look after you for a while" a small Ben solo with dark curls down his face sobbing "I don't wanna go Dad I won't do it again I promise"

"Listen kiddo, I don't like this anymore than you but you need help me and your mother can't provide now get on board" that was his fathers way if he didn't understand he didn't care, if he couldn't fix it was thrown away he'd accepted that but his mother sending him away how could she live with herself she didn't even say goodbye, he looked forward and could see himself before Luke Skywalker in the Jedi Academy in front of all his fellow students "Im better than any student here Uncle"

"No! your the strongest Ben"

"It's the same thing"

"You will be a Jedi Master one day Ben, but you are not the one to lead the Jedi Knights"

"Your jealous old man and a fool I have surpassed you, I am stronger than you just like my grandfather"

"Enough, You are a vein greedy boy, I was wrong, wrong to think I could teach humility" Luke opens his hand as Bens Lightsaber flew out of his hand Into Luke's "You unworthy of our teachings, you unworthy of your position, you are unworthy of this lightsaber, Unworthy of your loved ones, you are UNWORTHY!!!".

A tear ran down Kylos face into his burned scar, a deep breathing began behind him through some kind of apparatus he did not need any introduction to the figure before him "Grandfather" Kylo fell to his knees bowing his head "I am not worthy"

"Rise my grandson" Kylo stood "You know the supreme leader he told me of your legend, of your power of my destiny"

"Yet your are still a dark servant, you are my grandson, and you still do not realise the power of the Darkside" Kylo now felt the guiding hand of his grandfather guiding him showing him his true power, "How grandfather how do I use my power", Vader moved forward and looked Kylo in the eye "I can feel your anger concentrate on your rage, your hatred, now use it as your focus channel it through the force, every swing your lightsaber aimed to wound, to mane, to kill now for your test Kylo Ren Vader powers up his lightsaber now face me"

"No, No I won't"

"Then you will fail, As long as she is alive your weak if you will not face me maybe she will" Rens anger exploded at the thought Rey his lightsaber powered up in fury and he attacked ferociously as both red lightsaber a clashed Vader leaned in and spoke to Kylo "You don't know the power of the DARKSIDE!"

**Planet Pamera**

Rey was running through the brush jumping, leaping, turning and twisting her body to fit through the the trees she stopped at the river she had a bag full of heavy rocks on her back "That's a workout" she said breathing heaving and cupping water in her hands from the river "When you do it with a green guy on your back whispering riddles in your ear then you, can complain" Rey giggled "At least I'm getting better, On Jakku it was so dry and sandy I thought sweat was the only smell in the Galaxy and here the air is filled beautiful smells" Luke smiled an giggled "go down to the Grog pigs in the lower fields see how nice the smell is there" Rey couldn't help but fall apart laughing with Luke this was all she wanted a family to sit and laugh with but still she missed Finn, BB8 and Chewie left to help Poe on a secret mission against the first order.

Luke had food cooked already and held out a bowl she took it gently and began to eat, "Excuse me Rey, get some rest it's been a long day" Luke walked into woods "The last time I saw you so concerned you had discovered Leia was your sister" Luke turned "Obi Wan" Obi wan appeared before Luke in his force ora "Your afraid I remember, you had the same look upon your face when I spoke to you about your father the day I found you in Jundland Wastes". Luke giggled "Well the years have been kinder to you than me Old friend " Obi Wan shook his head "I'm afraid even Jedi can't stop the wheel of time, So Luke what it is time for another one of our little chats is it not ?" Luke sighed "She's strong, stronger than I was but she's conflicted there force connection it's strong he'll prey on her anger, her sorrow" Obi Wan nodded his "Or maybe she could be his salvation maybe this girl will pull him back to the light, Luke I thought your father was lost too when I battled him as an angry young man I held back for as long as I could because I sensed there was still good in him and I then delivered gave up on him turned my back, That was the worst mistake of my life I allowed him to fall deeper in to the shadow instead of showing your father that I loved him I lost a pupil but far worse I lost my brother, Although you had never known your father and yet you could see past the mechanical monster, and the mask you saw the light inside him Anakins only crime was that he loved your mother"

"I still feel his presence the Sith Lord and the Jedi" Luke looked at his mechanical hand "Is she our last hope" Obi Wan nodded "Beleive in her, student may sometimes be your greatest teacher, A spark of hope can ignite the fire courage Luke Beleive in her"

Rey could feel cold steel against her back restraining her wrists and feet it was dark with a single white light above her, she then pancaked realised where she was, "I'm not accustom to seeing old faces in this room" the voice from the shadows said Rey knew this voice Kylo stepped forward until his naked face was bright in front of Reys face, he put his hand to her face "You know I can take what I want and I will Nandaraat or they die" Rey looked in horror Who? walking back into the shadow Kylo said "The murders, Thieves and Traitors you call friends" Rey could hear Finn, Chewie and Poe Screaming "Nooooooooo!" She screamed as she came to back, Luke was by the fire "He's"

"I know" Luke replied

"We have to"

"Go, But I must walk a different path"

"But Luke"

"Rey, this is your choice as it was mine your training is not complete and he's stronger than last time, come with me and we'll complete your training, go if you must but I doubt you will return" Rey shouted back to Luke "I WILL NOT RUN AND HIDE WHILE OTHERS FIGHT OUR BATTLES FOR US !" Rey was outraged and gathers her things "The whole galaxy is counting on us, on me I never asked for this I just wanted to wait for my family and now I have one I won't leave them to be tortured and killed by that monster even if I have to face him alone, even if have to die" Luke gave her a card "Show it to one of the pilots in lightyear town at the bar, Even when your trapped in the darkness Rey remember you simply have to turn on the light" Luke nodded "Go"  
Rey hugged him "Will we see each other again" Luke returned her hug "I hope so"

**Planet Nandaraat**

Poes X wing was hit as he approached the planet he'd been singled out and targeted by Kylos storm troopers likely because of his connection to Finn who was in another system on a different mission under direct orders from Genral Organa, He wondered why he was still alive he held no valuable information, or political value he was the best pilot in the resistance so resistance plus pilot should equals death right now. Kylo Ren entered the cell Poes hands were restrained, "Hello again, space wizard" Kylo looked at him "You have a nasty habit of surviving, did you know that ?"

"Yeah I guess I should work on that what a you say, I go home an work on that right now"

"I don't think so I have a guest arriving shortly, I need you alive till then after which you can take one step shortcut the surface"

"She won't come for me, she's smarter than you think"

"Never understate your charm" Kylo felt the pull in the force "She's here, you may be able to take that shortcut sooner than you think"

Rey jumped off the smugglers ship onto the prisons tower, The Ark was the highest maximum security prison in this system she managed to buy-pass the compressor holding the doors on level 1313 shut, but she had an unsettling feeling it was to easy this was a very deep level below the planets surface she remembers her trying she reached to feel her friends presence but she felt cold a chill ran up her spine "There not here!" But then she felt the disturbance someone need her help Rey walked forward remembered her masters trying with all the strength she could muster she pulled from the force and pushed forward blasting the doors wide open every storm trooper was on alert now they pointed blisters "Shoot her" Rey grabbed and powers her lightsaber

**The Ark prison  
Level 2016**

Rey found him the man she recognised Poe, the resistance pilot she ran to undone his restraints he'd been tortured badly he awoke as she released him "No ! You shouldn't have come"

"Not now, I'm saving you"

"He's here, He's waiting for you"

"Come on"

Rey had somehow managed to get him all the way to the bay were they were hiding in the vents, "Can you ?"

"I can fly a Tie fighter" Rey looked back and nodded "Good"

Rey sensed it before it happend the pull bringing the ventilation system crashing down with them inside Kylo Ren was responsible standing over them "At last the girl who bested me, I've taken some time to find out more about you Rey, born on the planet Jakku, Orphan I have seen your mind and it is mine as you soon will be to" she stood up straight trying her best to show no fear "Poe run this isn't your fight " Poe looked at her and she looked back again "Run I can't fight him an babysit you at the same time" Poe nodded agreement "Ok, Dock 14" Rey returned the nod Kylo looked at her I see you found a teacher, my old teacher he will fail you just as he did me just Han Solo did"

"Han Solo didn't fail me, You killed him in cold blood your own father"

"You never had a family so your unfamiliar with how they can fail you in so many ways"

"Family is forever we don't choose them we're born into them you don't turn your back them, they still love you even after all you've done they still want you to come home"

"I am home my grandfather showed me, Home my home your home if you wish it"

"No, I see you led me here to join you I will never join you" she shouted back pointing her finger "I am a Jedi"

"It's true Skywalker has taught you" And then his voice depend "but you are not Jedi yet" Kylos lightsaber powered up as did Reys both lightsabers clashed crackling and spitting sparks as the energy between them surged "You still have what belongs to me !" Kylo growled through his mask the red light reflected on his helmet Rey replied in fury "You can have it through your black heart as the blue light of the Lightsaber shone on her skin and both lightsabers reflected in her eyes, both swing there lightsabers again as the clashed over and over in differnt directions Rey was such a small target and had improved from the last duel but Kylo was stronger now and fighting at his best both mentally and physically, Rey had managed to learn some of the Jedi technique known as Ataru which had apparently been the favoured style of Grand Master Yoda, it concentrated on speed an movement which Rey had practised well in the woods of Pamera she was thankful for it now although she was no master yet and only narrowly dogged a few critical strikes from Kylo, "Ataru will not save you I trained relentlessly to master my technique to use my power" Kylo had managed to force her into a Narow corridor by taunting her "The Lightsaber give it to me Rey" he said pointing that monstrosity of Lightsaber he had constructed at her "No never you'll have to pry it from my cold dead HANDS"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED" he shouted hacking at her with all his might Kylo was right Ataru could no longer save her in this narrow corridor she had to run an so she did "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME" Ren marched after bringing his communicated to his mouth "Lock every door ON THIS PLANET" Kylo could no longer hold his temper his grandfathers spirit was correct he'd never felt power like this before how dare this girl, this desert rat defy him if he could not have her then no one could, Kylo then used the Darkside and all his telepathic power to amplify his message to her Rey could feel his shadow touching her "Run and hide, there is no where no moon, no wasteland, no rock where I cannot find you, I am as drawn to you as you are to me and I WILL Kill every last man, woman and child WHO TRYS TO CONCEAL YOU FROM ME!!!" Rey could feel the anger from her hiding place in the towers power cylinder she crawled out of her hiding spot, It was time to him she escaped the building on to the landing field to the edge of the cliff there was no where to run too as the storm troopers looked on in the distance.

Kylo stepped forward and removed his mask his black locks blowing in the wind doing there best to hide his scar, Rey could not understand how even now he looked handsome if a bit more sinister "Rey join me" he reached out his hand "Grandfather showed me, The power together we can rule the Galaxy both of us our connection is beyond the power of even the Supreme Leader tougher we can over through him make things the way we want them to be" Reys eyes filled with tears how could anyone refuse such an offer to right the wrongs you see done everyday to put power in the hands of the people who could use it best all Luke had offers was difficulty and hardship, "Rey I was sceptical just like you" Kylo looked so handsome and she could feel there connection through the force she'd never felt such overwhelming intensity before his dark eyes seemed to pierce through to her soul, He was as strong as her, as difficult as her, as passionate as her and In the whole Galaxy only he could match her. Rey extended her hand forward holding the Lightsaber she inched closer and closer Kylo held his hand out "I.... I" Rey stopped in her tracks just before him and he reached out an took hold of the light sabre dropping his own "It's finely in my hands" He looked at Rey and both could not resist any longer and shared a deep passionate kiss the intensity was to much to bare for both of them finally the had given in to there connection and would rule together like Anakin and Padame should have before them.

Kylo responded in kind "You don't know the power of the Darkside" just then Rey quitted her mind she could feel Luke's presence "keep one foot in the light always" Rey could hear the engine behind her Rey grabbed the Lightsaber and stabbed through Ren in his side "Noooooo" he screamed Rey pushed it forward she then pulled it out used all her force power to push the Storm Troopers back and leaped of the Cliff on to Poes stolen ship "Let's go" Poe announced and took off into the sky.  
Kylo Ren rose from the ground his fury uncontrollable the Storm Troopers backed away Kylo used the connection between himself and Rey his dark eyes filled with bitterness of betrayal of the girl he claimed to love Rey could her the cold sharp hatred in his voice "You should have been my Queen, you could have looked to the stars with hope now you will look in HORROR!" kKylo released all his rage through the force collapsing the prison, destroying ships, exploding Tie fighters and reducing every Storm Trooper and witness to ash Rey could feel all those life's snuffed out in a second Kylo RENs chilling last words "As of now may the force be with you, You'll need it! Cause YOU and I are at WAR!"

**To be continued**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
